


I messed up

by PoltergeistForever



Series: "Bad" Zircon AU [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Couch Cuddles, Crying, F/F, Guns mention, Random & Short, Television Watching, badgemau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: Yellow Zircon was still processing what exactly happened with her and Blue.She listened to the soft sobs of Blue, sitting on the bed to the far corner close to the window, her head rest on the cool wall as she watched the rain.  She wanted to say something,say that she didn’t blame her for shooting her and forcing her to change, but…Blue did sorta scare her.  She was obviously different.





	I messed up

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy writing lol only 694 words...

 

Yellow Zircon was still processing what exactly happened with her and Blue.She listened to the soft sobs of Blue, sitting on the bed to the far corner close to the window, her head rest on the cool wall as she watched the rain.  She wanted to say something,say that she didn’t blame her for shooting her and forcing her to change, but…Blue did sorta scare her. She was obviously different.

 

Yellow looked down at her new appearance and sighed. She looked over to where Blue was, she was still sobbing and had the blanket tucked around her. Yellow crawled closer, and grabbed on of Blue unhidden hands. Blue flinched, trying to pull away.

 

“ I don’t hate you.” Yellow wispred.

 

“ Y-You sho-” Blue began to whine but was cut off.

 

“ I should, but I don’t”

 

Blue pulled away. “ I just want to be alone….please.”

 

“ I thought you liked snuggling when your upset? But I guess I’ll leave you alone…” Yellow stood up and stretched. “ Might go watch that drama show you showed me.

 

“ A-Aright. Just do-ont leave the h-house!” Blue warned as Yellow left the room. While not like seeing Blue Zircon upset, she noted that sad Blue reminded her of the blue gem she had fallen for centuries.

 

A shy, stuttering piece of mess that she grown to love. 

  
  


Yellow sat quietly munching on a bag of “ All dressed” chips that she found in the cupboard While she watched T.V. While she really didn’t understand the concept of food, and the chips being “ all dressed” the taste and the thought of eating her worries was too tempting for her. 

 

She still had a lingering worry that Blue would hurt her again. She still had the dread of turning about and finding the gun and those words echoing through her head.

 

_ " This is a weapon, it's called a handgun. Humans use this to either for defense or more devious purposes..." Blue said softly, flashing a toothy grin. "Gems bodies are an illusion, so it wouldn't have the same effect as it does with humans. However, if I place it right here… “ She remember the click it made on her gem “let's just say you won't be coming back." _

 

“Hey, Yellow. Thoses cost  a lot since I order them online. Can I at least try them!”  Blue voice made her jump so bad that she let out a squeak in surprize. “ A-are you crying? Are you okay? I was only-

 

Yellow didn’t even notice she was crying.“It’s finE, The show was just very sad. “ Yellow lied. She wiped her tears and pulled Blue into a hug. Blue Zircon slowly sat down so it was bit easier to hug and returned the hug.

 

“C-Can you not hang out with those people anymore?” Yellow mumbled into Blue shoulder. She wanted this to stop. She wanted for them to stop corrupting Blue-

 

“ I-I don’t know… “ Blue grip tightens. “ I like them. They were there for me when nobody else was.”

 

“ limit your time with them?”  Yellow asked. “ Just-

 

“ . You crying isn't about the show.”

 

“ No.”

 

“ I’ll try..” Blue said flatly. She pulled away and stared at the T.V. Yellow curled into the corner of the couch and watch Blue. She wonder if she was going to blow up or not.

 

“ I lost my friends with the other Crystal gems. I don’t want to lose more.It’s just hard.” Blue turns back to Yellow. “ Everything is.”

 

“ We can make it. You have me now and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. “ Yellow reaches towards Blue and holds her hand. “ I’m here.”

 

“ Thanks…”

 

“ For not eating all your chips?” Yellow grins.

 

“ Oh you. What will I do with you!.” Blue smiled and pulled Yellow close, laughing. They finally snuggled down and now began watching the show as wedding of two humans came on.

 

“ I want to do that.Seems fun….” Yellow shut her eyes.

 

“ Maybe someday. “ Blue played with her own hair and she watched the screen. “ Maybe someday…”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
